The Two Dark Jedi
by The lovable writer
Summary: Another warrior joins the force, only upon the side of the Sith. As the Clone Wars reach their peak and a far off planet is ravaged by a new, unknown foe, Anakin and ObiWan are sent to deal with it, but are the puzzles that wait for them to strong? Review
1. Chapter 1: Beginings

Anakin pulled away from another passionate kiss with Padme. Anakin slowly held her close to his chest and ran his hand along her body. The smooth, silky feel of the perfection under his fingertips, joy rushed through his body as she brought her self close to him and rubbed her head against his chest.

He was the luckiest man on the Earth.

"It's 8, we need to get up Annie" Padme said as she slowly began to get up.

"No!" Anakin said playfully as he pulled her back into the covers.

"The Republic doesn't run itself, we have jobs to do." She said putting her hands on his.

"I just came back from Endor, I'm on leave, stay with me." he said gently kissing her on the cheek.

"Well I still have a job than." She chuckled and began to get up.

Anakin quickly brought his arms around her and pulled her underneath the covers, they playfully rolled around the bed, covers tossing about around them. The rolling slowed and Anakin brought himself on top of her, his one arm pinning her down, the other tickling her.

"Get off!" Padme laughed.

"No!" Anakin chipped back playfully, "I love you, I'll keep you here forever, you'll be my little salve, my servant to do my every will!" he said while kissing her neck.

"And what would my tasks be as your slave, Master?" Padme said lustfully.

"Well now let me think?" Anakin said with mock thought.

The passionate affair was broken up by the sudden buzzing of the rooms communications. The pair pulled back quickly, their affair a secret, something they did't dare unleash to the public, suicide to their lives in the republic.

"Hide in the next room!" Anakin hissed desperately.

She obeyed and Anakin quickly pushed a button that unveiled the holographic figure of Obi-Wan-Kenobi.

"Anakin, we need you at the Jedi temple, a problems occurred." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm on leave." He said with irritation.

"There's a disturbance in the force Anakin, can't you sense it?" Obi-Wan said.

And Anakin slowly shut his eyes and focused. The force emanated around him, a flowing river that ran through all matter eternally. And their it was, a displacement, the object that reshaped the flow, that disturbed the flow, but more than that, the force flowed with it, in orbit. It was an addition, an increase in the flow, another Jedi, a Sith one.

"It's an addition, another entity that the force flows around, and it's a Sith." Anakin said slowly focusing.

"Than you can understand the urgency?" Obi-Wan said.

"Of course, I'll be there as quickly as possible." Anakin said.

"Oh and one more thing Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"What?" Anakin inquired.

"Where some clothes in bed" Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin realized he had not bother to dress after meeting Padme.


	2. Chapter 2: Desicions

Anakin walked into the Jedi Council room. The large grand room with a glass window which unveiled the Capital Republic city at its most brilliant.

Anakin quickly joined the crowd and was amazed to see it was not just the council who had gathered, many other Jedi knights had assembled, in some cases even their apprentices. It was apparent the situation was indeed urgent.

"Anakin, you showed up than." Gavin Jil-Caan muttered, an old friend of Anakins.

"Am I late?" he smiled.

"Depends where on time ends late begins? Don't worry, the council is still in talks, this has got them scared."

"Well than it looks like it will be my first challenge as Jedi Knight." Anakin smiled.

"When you say me, I assume you mean the we, after all I rose to Jedi along with you." Gavin said.

Anakin nodded and thought, true, Gavin had proved himself as a Jedi after leading a task force of Clones agaist 't a mass droid production plant on the planet Anragam, entering it had cost his Master his life, and to avoid the clones backing out he pretended to be him, claiming it was his apprentice that had been killed. The assault had been a massive success, credited as the desisive blow that finished the Separatists presence on Anragam.

But Anakin wasn't sure, he had been promoted quickly his talent and the need for ore Jedi earning the rank for his participation in the duel with Doku. It had been given to him quickly, he never felt he had earned it. He wanted a challenge, a chance to prove himself, a battle with a Jedi as powerful as this would prove himself, to Obi-Wan, the Jedi who doubted him, and more importantly, himself. Even if this meant leaving behind his friend to do it.

The Jedi went quiet and before he had a chance to reply to Gavin's comment the council had assembled.

"Assembled you I have today, not just the Council, but all manner of Jedi, cause great danger, we have sensed." Yoda said seriously.

"A great presence has ascended to Jedi, he has interwoven himself with the force, and has allied himself with the Sith. This danger we must assume is substantial, to the Republic, and to the force." Mace Windu reported.

"Do we have any knowledge of this Jedi's where abouts?" Anakin asked, eager to learn more.

"Normally we would have no idea beyond a rough location, the dark side of the force clouding the galaxy. But recently, a report was given which somewhat aids the situation. A report from Commander Codey operating on the planet Jast-Quis-Rifc." Obi-Wan said

The center beeped and the familiar image of a clone soldier, his helmet was removed to show a tanned face with thin black hair.

"We've been patrolling the area for a while now, but in all honesty, it isn't going well. After the liberation took place, we manged to remove the droids and separatists from bases in the cities but they escaped to the mountains. There perfectly defended and while they can't assemble a permanent base in the city they can launch raids, everyday all we can do is sit back and dodge bullets and bombs while all around us the city suffers."

"What about the natives?" Gavin asked.

"They have multiple natives on their side, with poetic tongues they've managed to turn us against them, they're gathering supporters, riots are on the increase and all we can do is patrol, in truth, we're on the verge of collapse, they're a pin prick, but it's bleeding us dry."

"Than where does the Sith fit into this?" Anakin said.

"We found a small base they'd set a while ago on the city outskirts, we sent a team to raid it, he was there, we didn't get a clear look at him, but he used red light-sabers to of them, and he knew how to use the, all are men were cut down, I only survived because I got into the tank and he repulsed every shot I fired at him."

"Than it's pivotal we provide Jedi back up." Anakin said quickly.

"Go to this battle, I sense you wish." Yoda nodded.

"I feel I'm capable of taking such a challenge, and I'm not scheduled for any other commitments." Anakin reasoned.

"On your own, I have doubts for you? Yoda said thoughtfully.

Anakin was about to argue but Obi-Wan intervened.

"He wont be on his own, I'll accompany him." Obi-Wan said.

"But Master..." Anakin began.

"Master Yoda had doubts, I will deal with them, and anyway, we roam together Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Very well." Mace Windu said, "But we'll need other Jedi to operate in the area, the transport ships will need protection."

"I can do that." Gavin volunteered enthusiastically.

"And for the other planets" Mace said to several other raised hands.

"Brilliant. Than to battle, we go. But be warned, dark power dwells here, clouds the area, the dark force does" Yoda said darkly.


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

The hooded figure sat quietly. The room was bleak, a closed door the only feature against the smooth metal room. His mind was blank, completely empty, the force slowly flowing through it, becoming one with him.

The drones flew in close, hovering, preparing to strike waiting for the opportune moment, leaving nothing to chance. They fired, a series of flashes as the red lasers barreled towards the cloaked figure. But the figure was prepared, two streaks of red light emerging from the underneath his long cloak.

Light-sabers.

The lasers bounced off sabers with ease, and the figure was moving. Leaping from his position he moved with elegance, a full flip through the air, landing flawlessly on the ground. And than he struck. Throwing himself backwards, his light-sabers spinning, becoming one circular red light.

The two drones barely had time two let off a second shot, the lasers bouncing simply off the sabers, the deflected lasers missing the drones by millimeters. And they only had time to doge the lasers, cause after that all they had time to do was watch the light-sabers shred through them.

He continued the arc, landing on the ground with a role, bringing himself to face the door of the room. It burst open and droids ran through, trigger happy but accurate.

The cloaked warrior stood his ground, light-sabers still spinning, deflecting the devastating barrage back at the army, gunning the advancing droids down.

And in a moment of joy he rushed forward, the hood falling back to reveal his face, rough blonde hair, a smooth pale face and furious eyes, possessed on the army ahead, licking his lips in relish of what lay ahead.

From above Count Doku watched, he smiled as his latest apprentice ploughed through the army and whirled round for a second strike.

"He has learned fast, and learned well, the force is strong with him, will he be suitable?"

"He will be brilliant!" the holographic Emperor said, "He will go back to and continue the bloodshed, the public is against them, the rebels hold the power, very soon the great power of the Republic will be forced to leave, your apprentice will be suitable for my plans."

"Excellent." Doku said.

Anakin watched as the remaining Clones marched aboard, it would be his turn soon. But not before he said goodbye to Padme.

"I'll be back before you know it, nothing will have changed." Anakin said between the passionate kisses.

"I don't want it like this, this war, it's ruining everything, are love, others lives, Democracy needs a chance to prevail." She said pulling away.

"That's your job, I'm just following orders." Anakin sighed, but underneath it, he loved the battle, the excitement, but he loved Padme more.

"Goodbye my love, keep a steady eye on the horizon, I'll be back soon."


	4. Chapter 4: Riot

Upon landing in Jast-Quis-Rifc (I love anagrams!) Commander Codie met Obi-Wan and Anakin, leading them into a transport car, with tank protection.

"Is the tank really necessary?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If you've been here as long as we have, we'd have brought more, but we don't want to attract attention." The Commander said.

"So the place is dangerous?" Anakin deduced.

"I suppose that's the light term, we had a riot here just yesterday, I lost 22 good men protecting the space port you just landed in." He said bitterly.

"Oh, sorry." Anakin said.

"Don't worry," the Commander said, "In truth your presence here is welcoming, all we've been doing these past weeks, is patrolling, and being shot the hell out of, the air is thick with laser fire here, at least with you here, we may get some results."

"We intend to get maximum results." Anakin said boldly.

"Than good luck to you." The Commander chuckled.

Anakin was about to argue but as he opened his mouth the vehicle shook, and even if he had bothered to speak, his voice would have been drowned out by the yells of an angry crowd. The vehicle shook again as the sky seemed to open and the trio were suddenly been thrown about as the vehicle was overwhelmed by a battering from an angry foe.

"We're under attack!" Anakin said as he put his head through the window to face an angry crowd.

The crowd were natives though, not enemies, there faces and body were human, if not for the red streaks around their eyes. Their faces were battered, world weary, tired, they wore crinkled black robes, they screamed in anger in a language unknown to Anakin, screaming in anger at the presence of this force.

As a slimy rag slapped across Anakin's face, he withdrew to the vehicle.

"Actually, those are the locals, there not friendly." The Commander muttered.

"And were not doing anything why!?" Anakin yelled incredulously as he wiped his face from the slime he dared not to think of.

"If we spent everyday dealing with riots, we'd never go anywhere, and the rebels would have all the time in the world to blow up buildings."

"Than show some discipline!" Anakin yelled.

"Do you think we haven't tried!" the Commander yelled.

"Shut up you two! Arguing doesn't help, we just ride out the problem." Obi-Wan said firmly, parting the two forces.

"Sorry." The two muttered to each other.

"And Anakin, we were supposed to hold the element of surprise, that's gone!" Obi-Wan hissed at him.

"Well their hardly gonna break out the guns, they wont take on a tank!" Anakin hissed back.

As if on cue, an angry robed figure advanced upon the vehicle, his robes slowly unfurled to reveal a blaster, the metal shined in the crowd, and as the red streaks of light shot towards the forces, the crowd screamed and all hell broke loose.

The Crowd charged forward in a fear, crashing into the vehicle. From inside the vehicle, the three were tossed into each other as the vehicle was forced off the road.

From amongst the crowd, figures stood their ground as the rest ran in fear, they took up a circling stance, their robes unfurling to reveal their weapons, blaster rifles, handguns, and worst yet, rocket launchers.

Obi-Wan pulled himself from the now ravaged chunk of metal to face the figures. Seeing the Jedi the soldiers were taken aback, shocked at the sudden appearance, the pause lasted only a second, and that was a second too long.

Obi-Wan leaped through the air, the little distance being covered by single steps, he produced his light sabers and in an single swipe brought the center figure down. The soldiers on his left and right turned to face him and destroy him. Obi-Wan was prepared, advancing on his left, his light saber spinning fast, the lasers being tossed away, spinning his body around he deflected his rear attackers blast, continuing his spin, bringing himself to face his original opponent, his saber crashed into the mans neck, tearing the mans head from his body.

Seeing his comrades defeated with ease, the attacking man, continued his barrage but Obi-Wan performed another 180 turn. His blade span and the lasers were cast to the sky. Tossing his light saber now the force guided it, cutting through three men before Obi-Wan pulled it back.

Anakin joined the battle now, leaping into the nearest soldier, the light saber going clean through. Pulling back, he focused and the force came to him, flowing through him, lashing out, tossing away the group rushing towards him. The ground exploded underneath him and he was thrown back, another rebel having fired a rocket. He was close and Anakin believed he could reach him, but he was re-loading fast. Anakin's choice was cut short as the man was tossed back as a hail of laser fire pummeled his chest.

Commander Codie staggered up to Anakin, his pistol smoking, smiling at the sight of the dead rebel who had cut down so many of his men before this.

"Your welcome." He smiled.

"I had it under control." Anakin muttered.

"Don't start that again!" Obi-Wan called as he advanced to the group.

"Not to worry, here are the reinforcements." The Commander said.

The tanks advanced, multiple speeder bikes accompanied them. They were quick and solid, advancing through the now empty streets.

The first tank exploded viciously and the accompanying speeder was cut down in laser fire. The walls were suddenly lined with snipers and once again Obi-Wan and Anakin charged into battle, the world blurring as they rushed towards the fight.

Anakin beheaded the first soldier emerging from the street corners but as he collapsed to the ground a mechanical hand fell from the robes, and a familiar droid head lay on the floor.

"Separatists!" Anakin called.

"You don't say?" Obi-Wan called as he cut down a series of battle droids.

The lasers were firing down heavier now and Anakin felt his hand spark as a laser nipped his mechanical arm. He staggered back but Obi-Wan was soon upon him to support. The droids were scattered as the tanks reasserted themselves, taking formation and bombarding the army. The droids ran back and the Jedi were waiting, their light sabers spinning, barely focusing as the droids were cut down by the warriors.

"Well this is a somewhat pointless attack." Anakin quipped as the next in a long line of droids ran into his light saber.

"Which means there is more than meets the eye to this assault." Obi-Wan deduced.

"It's a bloody trap." Commander Codie yelled.

On schedule as always the surprise revealed itself, a dark streak flashing through the sky. The black garments standing boldly in the golden dessert city. Landing smoothly upon the first in the tank column the figure produced his light sabers, the red even bolder against the black garments. And than it began.

He struck quickly, the flashes of red quick and decisive, tearing a perfect circle in the tanks roof, producing a string of explosives he dropped one down the hole. Leaping to the next the same well aimed slashes and the same circle that would let through an explosive charge, and so the process continued.

As the last tank took the systematic series of light sabers strikes and explosive charges the first tank exploded, an orange fire ball punching through the tank, tearing the piece machinery to scrap metal. And in a systematic series of explosions, one fit of flames spread, lining the street in a slow river of fire. And as the last one of the column was swallowed by the orange beast the dark figure leaped forward, not a second to late, the fiery beast licking at his boots, inches away.

"That was reckless, stupid, near suicidal and it obtained countless results, he's much like you Anakin." Obi Wan said to thin air, Anakin having entered in pursuit.

Anakin hopped onto the nearest building, and from there to the next, the new threat moments away from him. Anakin landed, the figure a few steps from him, smiling as Anakin advanced towards him.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"I'm the future." He said simply.

"What does that mean?" Anakin said with anger, drawing his light saber, eager to lunge for him.

"I am Darth Infernos, I am the galaxies future, and you will bow before me soon."

Anakin flung himself for the figure, but as he descended upon him the figure raised his hand and Anakin flailed out in agony as the force lightning ploughed into his chest, he writhed back in pain, just before he was thrown he saw the figures face, a pale face, blond hair, and possessed eyes, these features etched themselves into his memory, just before he fell to the ground.

By the time he picked himself up, Darth Infernos had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogation

Anakin entered the base with a temper about him. The riot was one thing, but his defeat, slowly but surely he suppressed his rage, he had to be careful, love was one thing, that wasn't a bad emotion, but hatred was another.

"Anakin, what happened back there, you disappeared." Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I pursued the Sith, he escaped." Anakin muttered.

"The majority of the attackers escaped too, but we managed to capture one man."

"Than lets interrogate him!" Anakin said advancing to the Interrogation room.

Upon looking in Anakin was amazed by the captor. Unlike the primarily humanoid form he had seen in the city, these were completely different. A thick purple skin coated his body, but even with this, a powerful skeleton protruded through his skin. His eyes sunk into his head and above this thick white horns emerged, curving themselves around the back of his head. He wore simple black trousers and his torso was left bare, but the clones had added to these clothes with a pair of thick handcuffs, pinning his hands to the table. He blinked slowly, having retreated into his own mind, the outside world just something that was happening.

"Is he a native?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, there are two species that inhabit the planet," Commander Codie said, "The Kadal, the ones you saw rioting tonight, and the Tandalf, as you see here."

"Do they get along?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Before the wars, not really, the Kadal built cities, the Tandalf were Nomadic, hiking through the deserts of the planet. But after the Separatists invaded, and we liberated them, they combined together to form the rebels, its why they're so popular, a united front to crush the invading scum."

"Than lets go interrogate them." Anakin said with impatience, entering into the room.

"Very well." Obi-Wan sighed.

"I want to know all your rebel associates, your separatist links, and all anti-republic bases upon the planet."Anakin said coldly upon entering the room.

The figure looked up and tilted his head, smiling slightly.

"You're all going to die." he said.

"I want that information." Anakin said.

"You'll scream and cry out in agony as the day comes, you'll beg for mercy, pleading for a quick death, but it'll never come." he continued.

"Perhaps he was to strong, but you have the wrong side here, listen." Obi-Wan reasoned.

"I'm not your apprentice anymore!" Anakin yelled.

"It'll just keep coming and coming, the death, lasting for ages, just lasting on-wards and on-wards, hellish pain, horrible torturous pain." he continued.

"Tell us!" Anakin yelled grabbing the Tandalf.

"Everyone you know will die, your friends, your family, your loves..." he went on.

Anakin produced his light-saber, the figure was unarmed, he couldn't defend himself, the flash of blue light emerged and Anakin drew it back, desperate to cut him down, make him feel pain.

Obi-Wan reacted drawing his light-saber, the flash of its blue blade stretching across the table, catching Anakins saber mere inches from the face of the Tandalf.

For a few seconds they stared, all three, neither flinching, until Anakin retreated from the room, ashamed. And just as Obi-Wan was about to leave the creature muttered one more line.

"It'll begin in the black mountains, oozing its way through into the cities, and your foolish friend will be the first to die."


	6. Chapter 6: Plan of attack

"I'm sorry, I had to do something to him." Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, I have always had the utmost confidence in you, but the emotions you show, anger, frustration, they are not the Jedi way." he said darkly.

"I can control it, I'm the chosen one, I have to." Anakin sighed.

"Anyway, I believe he made his mistake, he said the death would begin at the rocky mountains." he said.

"And?" Anakin asked.

"The Rocky mountains are a mountain feature on this planet, that may be a Separatist base," Obi-Wan said enthusiastically.

"Than we attack." Anakin said.

"But we need to be careful, if we attack they can retreat deep into the mountains."

"But they'd love to attack us, we use it as a distraction, put it in a really vulnerable situation, than when they come out, we send in an air strike." Anakin theorized.

"Brilliant, get Commander Codie prepared, we'll attack at midnight."

Anakin had to admit, if he were a rebel, even he would launch an attack on an army, even if it were a trap.

In front of him was some 40 tanks, followed up by about 100 speeder bikes, and at least an entire squadron of Clone troopers. Having mapped out the mountains, it became apparent that through the center was a valley, they would go down the center, and be vulnerable to the entire top row. It was the perfect ambush point.

"This will be are guide. Kin Tasha." Commander Codie explained, pointing to the Kadal.

"I hope we can accomplish are missions." he said.

"Excellent, let's move out." Obi-Wan said and the army marched forward.

"


	7. Chapter 7: For you, the war is over

"Commander Skywalker. The rebels are now on scanner." Commander Codie told Anakin.

"Location?" Anakin asked.

"Just look up, they've got the entire Gorge surrounded." Commander Codie answered.

Anakin obeyed and above him he could see an entire task force of rebels. It was a combination of the two native species of the planet and at least 100 droids. They were armed with laser rifles and were pointing at the task force.

"Take cover behind the tanks and armored vehicles. I'll consult Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

The troops acted fast. They rushed behind the tank, finding where ever they could to make themselves invisible to sniper scopes. The droids and rebels were still remaining still, waiting for the opportune moment.

"Obi-Wan, they've got us surrounded." Anakin hissed to his fellow Jedi.

"Excellent, order the air strikes in. Do they have explodes?" Obi-Wan said.

"We don't know." Anakin answered.

"Activate a jamming signal, it'll prevent explosives from detonating." Obi-Wan devised.

Meanwhile the troops were standing off, the guns of the Republic pointed against the Alliance of Rebels on the cliff tops. The air was almost hard to breathe as the tension consumed it. The men facing off were professionals but even now their fingers were twitching on the triggers.

"Please my men, surrender, if you fight, we will destroy you." Kin Tasha said to the people in his native language.

"Don't provoke them, just wait." Anakin hissed.

"Open fire on us, and we will destroy you, you are nothing." he continued.

The droids didn't react to emotions, but the Kadals and Tandalf had lived upon this planet for decades, and the hateful comments drove them over the edge. Kin Tasha fell back as a laser shot blasted into his arm and the troopers retaliated, bringing dust up from the rocks as they pummeled it with fire.

To Anakins left the nearest trooper jerked back as a shot sliced into his neck. Anakin didn't have a gun, so there was little he could do. There was a sound of engines and Anakin looked up to see fighters, they flew in low and locked onto the rebels. After there was a flash of bright orange light, and for a while, everything was silent as the explosion did its work. But than, from the f;lames, another burst of laser fire broke loose and and charged into the ranks of the troopers.

"This is flight squadron 781, the rebels are firmly in position, requesting use of heavy bombers to effectively neutralize them." a voice said over the microphone.

"Permission granted. How long will it take you." Obi-Wan barked over the receiver.

"About 10 minutes." the voice came before hanging up.

The laser fight was growing fiercer now, the air glowing red under the intensity of the fire. The troopers were firing rockets now but with an almost invisible enemy, it was hard to tell how many were dead. Only that a almost a third of the troopers now lay dead on the ground.

From a glint in Anakins eye, he could see movement of something not republic. He turned to see Tandalf, at least a dozen, they were only armed with blaster pistols, but strapped around them were bombs.

Before Obi-Wan could notice Anakin was away. Leaping over the tank and charging to battle. He was far to far away, and the Tandalf had already pulled the trigger. But Anakin smiled as nothing happened. Back at the tank, a satellite had been put in place, and while that was there, no bombs would be detonating.

He tossed his lightsaber forward and leaped into the air. He focused and brought the force up from inside of him, sending it blasting down upon them. The first 3 were crushed by the blast, and as 2 other brought themselves up from the dust, Anakins lightsaber, guided by the force sliced into them, silencing them. Anakin came down like a bag of bricks, crushing the skull of the unlucky combatant beneath him. His lightsaber glided into his hand and he slashed out, and again and again.

And for a second he breathed in, because around him they were all dead.

And than someone screamed. It was near by, but that wasn't what worried him, it was because the shot had sounded near by as well. A tank passed by with the jamming signal on it. He rushed towards it to see the driver dead, a gun shot to the back. And the air for a second seemed to ripple as if a movement was near. He turned and slashed, his lightsaber cutting into flesh. His eyes focused and he saw Kin Tasha.

His arm was charred and his hand was cut smoothly by the saber. His hand lay on the ground clutching a gun. He slowly pulled back his robes, and beneath it Anakin saw explosives. He looked to the jamming signal to see the wires cut.

"Why?" Anakin breathed as he tensed himself to strike.

"I'm not a politician, I do not care who rules, only that my family is safe, and the rebels offered me so much. For my family!" he said.

Anakin leaped back as the trigger was pulled. He escaped the tank as the heat began to rise. And suddenly there was only red, his head shook as a chunk of steel ploughed into his back from the dying tank. The shock waves tossed him meters and he fell to the floor with a crash.

All around him the world looked different. It was scarlet, as if a paint brush had swiped across it, and it seemed to be spinning, blurred, as it moving at such a speed that his eyes couldn't focus on them.

The tanks dispersed as the explosion tore into the central tank. The rebels too senses they had reached there peek and began to retreat. Obi-Wan rushed to Anakin but droids emerged. Suicidally blasting at him that he could only stand there and deflect the shots while Anakin was left lying there.

A shadow emerged over Anakin. The pale figure with blond hair filled his vision as it finally came back in focus. Darth Infernos. He felt a sharp pain as a Tandalf arrived kicking into him, and than he was being lifted up by the rebels. And another Tandalf appeared. He sneered and produced a gun like object. Pressing it to his robotic arm. Than there was pain, pure unrestrained pain. His vision went white in agony and he screamed out. But slowly, he came back to consciousness.

And he was in a vehicle, moving. He tried to move his hand but it refused, cuffed to the side.

"You must be Anakin Skywalker, I am the Leader of the Rebellion on Jast-Quis-Rifc. And for you, The War is Over." he laughed.


	8. Chapter 8: Torture

Anakin opened his eyes, and the pain flooded back in.

His body hurt, like a hundred previous battles were soaking back into his body. And he was the sponge, just taking it in.

"Wake up." came a harsh voice.

Anakin looked to the sound and managed to make out Darth Infernos, smiling bitterly at him. Anakin brought his hand up, he was injured, but he could sense the strenght inside of him, it was still there. And he began to focus, to let the force flow through him, to attack.

And than there was pain again. Like an ocean of it was forced into him, and he screamed out, falling back and writhing in pain. The darkness was everywhere, and it was tearing into him, shredding at his flesh and twisting his body through and through until the light finally fought it away.

"It's a funny thing technology. Because the microchlorin in your blood allows you to use the force. The device in your robot hand, senses the flow, and it attacks you, I guess that might put a problem in your escape plan." he chuckled.

Anakin went to get up and Infernos kicked out. Anakins jaw was suddenly alight with pain, he cried out and crashed back to the dirt, the familiar taste of the dust mingling amongst her flesh.

"You have done well Infernos, but the rebels will take it from here." the leader of the rebellion said.

"He's the concern of the Empire. I'll be taking him." he said.

For a second Darth Infernos looked around and saw the troops staring at him, they were all armed, and at point black range, he'd take countless me down, but he'd be gunned down with in seconds.

"Alright, have him. But I'll be back." he growled and left.

The leader turned his attention to Anakin, he moved quickly and grabbed Anakin by the throat, pulling him close to him, squeezing hard, forcing the breath from him.

The world in front of Anakin began to go black, there was Padme, smiling waving to him, there was Obi-Wan, that inquisitive look on his face. And there was the darkness, swallowing them.Suddenly he was back again, the light blinding him as the Leader tossed him into the wall.

He went to get up but to other were on him, grabbing his arms, forcing him down, drawing tasers and forcing the down on his back.

He screamed as the electricity ran through his body, like a million tiny daggers were running through his blood stream.

And than he was awake again, picking himself up, bracing himself for the next blow.

"Tell me everything you know about the Republics plans in the Clone Wars. We buy weapons from the Empire for money, though I expect you knowledge will be equally as important." the leader said.

Anakin remained silent. The Leader gestured to his counter parts and they grabbed him, one on each shoulder, and that Anakin was moving. The ground below him was rough and he winced as the rocks against him bashed into him. His head shook as they tossed him down and he examined where he was. The ground below him was smooth, metallic, and he looked around, an operating table.

The Leader was back, grabbing both his hands and forcing them to the top of the table. There was a click and they were still, restrained. His entire body now exposed to the rebels. He stood before him and looked down at his tools for interrogation. He ran his hands along the equipment and stroked it, trying to see which would be perfect. He elected a club. A small metal club.

"I could do so much to you right now. You're pathetic, just tied there, exposed to the world. I could commit hundred atrocities to you, and you'd just sit there and take them, and do you know why? Because your week!"

All the time he'd been saying this he'd been running the club along Anakins. And as his speech reached its climax, he brought it back and slammed it into his Anakins chest. Laughing as Anakin yelled out.

He tossed the tool away. He was tried of these games. He simply gestured to his comrades and they arrived, a new tool in their hands. It was large, rifle like, but at the end the twisted metal curved into form a drill like object. There was a spark and white lightning began to flow through it, spinning slowly. Slowly, the lightning running through it, but than faster. The power taking affect. Its victim in front of it, defenseless and week. And faster and faster until it was a blur of white electricity.

"It wont pierce the skin, but it will make you wish it did, because than, there would be a greater chance of dying." he whispered.

He held ot in his hand and Anakin looked up, preparing himself, the Leader waited, smiling, every second torture to Anakin, and just as he brought it up to strike, Anakin thought, he thought of Padme, he thought of her beauty, of the last time he spent with her, and he asked himself, was she worth all this for. And as he saw her smile, he said yes.

And than it came down, the thunder b;asting against his chest. Rippling his chest, sending sharp, ungodly pain across him, and he screamed. Anakin just screamed, the pain of all that energy flowing into his body.

And than it stopped.

The Leader pulled back. But he wasn't finished, he moved the instrument lower, so that his stomach was in range, the tender flesh of his belly. He didn;t say anything, he just smiled and waited for Anakin to answer, when he didn't, he plunged it down. Anakin screamed out as the pain rippled through him. He begged for it to end. He closed his eyes so tight they hurt. And he could see Padme, that beautiful women, and she seemed to shine in his mind, like a glass statue, but slowly she was cracking. He reached out for her, but he was nothing, she was there, slowly cracking, and Anakin slowly realized, he was his will. And very soon, it would break.

It stopped again and as he pulled back Anakin screamed out and struggled, the chains shook as Anakin kicked and tried to break free. But it was no good. There he was, the Leader of the rebellion, right in front of him, and all Anakin could do was look. His energy drained Anakin collapsed. So tried, the world so dark, he just needed to sleep.

And the leader moved the drill lower, until Anakin realized where he was pointing and as he brought it down, Anakin no longer had the strength to scream. Just sit there and slowly, in his head, cry.

"Everyday we will do this to you, and every night, just as you are on the verge of death, I will bring you back, and it'll start all over again."


	9. Chapter 9: A Change in Ownership

Anakin slowly opened his eyes, the very effort hurting him.

He looked around and winced at the sight of the fresh needle jab in his arm. He'd thought that had been it last night, as the snake brought its fangs into his flesh, and the burning across his body as the poison took effect. They must have injected the anti-venom, he was back in the worlds of the living.

He hadn't said anything over the past few days. He'd kept quiet despite the interrogation, but he couldn't hold out. The image of Padme was there in his mind, but the shine was all to visible, as he reached out to grab her, he could see the cracks, the breaking's, the truth that slowly he'd break with it. Only her image kept him going, but slowly, he was loosing her to the darkness.

Another day of pain Anakin thought.

It might be day, though it might be night, in truth Anakin had lost sense of time, he just lay there on the metallic table, no longer able to feel his arms, totally exposed, just rolling with the blows.

Anakin had lost a lot of sense of everything around him, but as the explosion sounded, suddenly the world around him came back into view. And with it the pain. But he held his breath and bared with it as the sound of lasers screeched through the air. The base shook and dust fell and Anakin was filled with hope.

The wall to the side of him exploded. And the man to his side screamed out. Falling to the ground, blinded, clutching his bleeding face.

There was the sound of feet and movement, and than the screech of lasers. The rougher more primitive sound of the rebels met their firing and held them at bay. But across the complex now, the sounds of battle grew, and from the laser fight, the sound of the invaders guns took dominance.

The Leader of Rebels burst in and saw the guard laying on the ground dying. He gave him a simple glance and knew he would only slow him down. It was Anakin which attracted his interest, while he was still alive, he had leverage.

Shooting pains rammed into his hands as the blood began to flow into them. His cuffs were off and the Leader pulled him from the operating table. He than took his chance and through himself into them. He was about to use the force when the device still in his arm came into play. There was a flash of white and suddenly he felt dizzy, unable to stand.

The Leader saw this and laughed. Anakin charged into him once again and for a second had the upper hand. But he was too weak. The Leader drove him hand into his crotch and closed his fist harshly. Anakin yelled out and retreated, and the Leader tossed him into the wall.

Suddenly Anakin seemed to become a ware again. He was on the floor but the Leader was on top of him. His knee pinned his back to the ground and his hand forced Anakins face to the floor.

"You are pathetic. I'm going to kill you now. But first I want to hear you scream for your life." he muttered into his ear.

And for a few seconds Anakin saw Padme, perfect, without flaw or damage. She was perfect, and the time he'd spent was perfect. He was ready for death.

The door barged open suddenly and there was a buzz as a light saber activated.

"We had an agreement!" the Leader yelled as he stood away from Anakin.

"I know, but I wanted the boy, and you said no. And guess what, it pissed me off." came the familiar voice of Darth Infernos.

Anakin rolled over just in time to see the Leader be impaled by Darth Infernos. For a few seconds they stood still, like time recognised the importance of the moment, and just wanted to reflect on it.

But than all to soon it started up again. The Leader collapsed to the floor and Infernos was standing above him, smiling.

"I expect you though that was the Republic here to rescue you. Sorry about that, but guess what, your my prisoner now." he laughed.

And with that Anakin fell back to unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10: Tell him in an hour

"In danger, Skywalker is." Yoda said over the hologram.

Across the universe all the Jedi were receiving the same message. And it just so happened that Zullen sterven heard it as a Ship of the Trade Federation passed by.

It had been a long journey, too long. Over the past months he had been performing rounds across the Galaxy and he had been forced into battle over a doizen times, but as his tour came to an end, he had been looking forward to a rest.

The ship had emerged from no where. It could have taken them in minutes, but the simple circumstances were that it was a Trade Federation ship and their utter cowardice had left them unwilling to advance with speed. And in that time they had taken cover in a large outside.

Zullen felt a twinge amongst his conciousness. And as he shut his eyes and focused, he felt it. So weak and damaged, but all that power and strength. The force was amongst the ship. But it wasn't alone, there was something there, and it was great. The dark force flowed through it and it was very close to the weak one. Upon the ship was a great power, but amongst the ship was Skywalker, he was certain of it.

"Contact Master Yoda in an hour and tell them I've located Skywalker." Zullen told his Commander.

"Why in an hour?" he replied.

"Because if I told them now they'd tell me to wait for back up." he smiled.


	11. Chapter 11: The Rescue, Part 1

"Republic ship sighted. Identified as small transport ship. Cargo unidentified." the droid announced in the spaceport. "Begin standard ship commandeering procedure."

From the spaceport the ship saw a bright streak if green streak through the space between them and the ship and narrowly fly over the top of it.

"Step 1 successful. Warning provided. Offer surrender." the droid continued.

For a few seconds there was a pause as the standard surrender message was broadcast. Than a distinctly human voice came over the intercom.

"Certainly sir. We'll be landing in about two minutes."

A human would have been uncertain about the mans calmness, he might have taken extra cation, or informed his higher officials. But he had the large troop numbers. There was no chance of over coming his army. He was in charge and he would not risk loosing 100 of credit for a mission where he held a 98 chance of completing with the satisfactory forces at his command.

When you think about it, droids are very vain.

As the ship landed the droid examined it. A type 40 CC transport class. A large rectangular storage with three cylindrical engines built in. At the start there was a small cock pit. It was there he saw two clone troopers. The voice oif a clone trooper was pre-recorded into the droid data bank. The voice over the intercom had not been a clone. This did not compute.

Just as the droid came to the conclusion that something was up. There was a blur from the storage bay. As he drew his pistol he saw a streak of silver light take the form of a blade. Just as he figured out it was a Jedi, the Jedi decapitated him.

As Zullen finished the first droid off he turned each of his hands to the two sides of the wall. There was a groan from the ship as its metal work took the brunt of the force and two girders fell to the ground. For a few seconds of chaos and than the empty door of the storage hold was filled with the white gleam of the Clone Troopers. Like bold men emerging from the trenches they burst out from the hold and filled the sky with the blue glow of laser fire.

The droids were blown back and outside the metal confines of the spaceship a small task force of fighter pilots that had accompanied Zullen charged forward and began a courageous second prong strike.

The clone troopers took cover behind a series of large boxes. At that point the ships cargo activated. There was a bright flash of orange and a fiery fist punched its way out and unleashed its wrath on the army of droids.

The walls of the spaceport moaned out and cracked open to unleash the secrets of the ship. The Clone Troopers once again reemerged from and opened fore on the few remaining droids. There was a hiss and another column of droids rushed forward. There was a scream of gunfire and some of the Clones fell back. There was the shriek of more gun fire and a small glowing red light arced through the sky and fell amongst the droids and exploded.

"We can hold them off Zullen. You rescue Skywalker." the commander yelled.

Zullen nodded and leaped though the crack in the wall and off to rescue Skywalker. Moments after he left another group of droids emerged through another door. The Clones gunned him down but not before another Clone took a laser blast to the skull.

"The little sod better be worth it." a private yelled.

"The explosions have critically damaged the shield generator." the droid read

"Contact high command and get back up." Infernous barked.

There was a sudden shake from fighter fire which tosses the droids across the room.

"Communications down." the droid noted.

"This is pre-planned. Activate space port 2. Have all the pilots launch a counter attack. Move all the soldier droids to surround the clone attack force."

"And the Jedi?"

"I'll take care of him." Infernous said with a smile.

Zullen burst into the door. The week call of the force was now screaming to him, he was so close.

He turned to the groups of machinery. And at the heart, chained to the many torturous devices was Anakin. He was week and bloody, his close torn to reveal deadly wounds. His face was tired and seem to bare the brunt of decades of torture.

"Anakin. Can you here me?"

There was a long pause before Anakin summoned the strength to say simply. "Yes."

"Your tired. I don't know how this works, but it's a mix of micro-chlorin, adrenaline and blood. I don't know exactly how it works, but the healers say it worlds a treat." Zullen said producing a syringe.

"There was a small prick as the needle worked its way into Anakins flesh. He exhaled out as the energy took affect and than, throwing himself into the air, he brought himself onto his feet.

"Thanks." Anakin gasped.

"Yes. Thank you. It's been a while since I've had a good duel." Infernous smiled as he entered the room.


	12. Chapter 12: The Rescue, Part 2

Zullen slashed out quickly. Sparks flew as Anakins chains broke away. As the final chain flew away Zullen whirled around and struck out with his saber, the lightning from Infernous' deflecting into the roof above.

There were a few moments of the utmost concentration. Every inch of their focus was brought on trying either to kill his opponent or stay alive. Ina moment of quick thinking Zullen brought a wave of the force across the room. The lightning had weakened the roof and the force grinded into the weakened roof to bring it down upon Infernous.

Infernous moved quickly, leaping into the air and the world rotated as he flipped towards Zullen. There was a flash of light as their light sabers intertwined and than the flashes of red and silver as their blades interlocked in a blaze of fast paced fighting.

Anakin pulled himself up and looked around. The near by door hissed open and three droids rushed in. Anakin acted fast. His vision blurred from weakness as he leaped forward, and for a second the world of unconsciousness seemed to call for him, but determination brought him back. He landed behind the first and brought his fist down upon it. There was a spark and its head flew off. His hands swiped forward and claimed the gun. There was a blast of laser fire and the second fell dead.

The other was armed better though. A staff in his hand. Each end alight with electricity like an untamed light. Anakin had heard of them, they were constructed by General Grievous and only one unit had been moved to use by others. The location now became obvious.

Anakin fired and fired again. The lightning deflecting each blow. It closed in. Anakin continued to fire. Just as he slashed out inches from Anakin, Anakin moved fast and ducked underneath him and fired. The hand of the droid sparked and Anakin grabbed the staff. They struggled, there was a thunderous crackle and the droid staggered back, fatally wounded.

Zullen saw Anakin was alright. He moved forward and brought his blade down. Infernous blocked. He shifted the blade and brought the hilt into Infernous' chin. He staggered back and Zullen through him back with the force. He quickly flicked the force onto the girder above Infernous and Infernous brought his entire focus to bare as he stopped it from falling upon him.

By the time he had shifted the girder the pair were gone.

o o o o o o o

Anakin was running when the pain resumed. The pain ran through his blood as the micro-chlorin in his blood was attacked. Infernous had the same device that the rebel leader had. He staggered to the ground and Zullen tried to pull him up.

They began to falter forward, Anakin hindering the progress. He tried to get up and do something, they could escape if it wasn't for him. They wree going to die and it was his fault.

"Anakin my dear boy. You've escaped, and I'm afraid I'm unacquainted with your rescuer." came the suave voice of Count Dooko.

"Just call me your killer." Zullen said and leaped forward.

Zullen slammed his blade onto Dookos but Dooko was prepared. The blades interlocked and Dooko quickly twisted around. Zullen staggered back and barely brought his blade up in time to block the next strike as Dooko came back around. He staggered back and lightning shot forward. Zullen could barely hold back the lightning, tiny sparks seeping through and shooting through his limbs. Dooko followed through and a blaze of light saber strikes ensued.

As the clash slowed Dooko kicked out and Zullen fell back. Anakin emerged, ignoring the pain, Zullens blade flew from his hand and into Anakins. And with the droid staff Anakin charged forward. Dooko back away, deflecting Anakins many blows. Suddenly the pain intensified and Anakin fell to the ground in pain. Infernous appeared from behind and slashed out. The staff broke in two and deactivated. Dooko kicked out and the saber went flying to the ground.

Infernous tossed Anakin forward, the force flowing through him like an ocean.

Zullen got to his feet. A blast of lightning pierced his arm like a bullet but bringing his light saber back into his hand with the firce he deflected the blast back. A stale mate ensued, neither Infernous or Zullen able to gain the edge. Than Dooko joined in and slowly Zullen staggered back, the waves of the dark side battering him. Infernous slashed out and Zullen cried out as his side was alight with pain. He slashed out and fought him back only for the wave of lightning to blow him away.

Anakin lay on the ground, his every existence hurting. It was all coming from his robot arm. That same appliance causing him so much hurt. He brought his hand to the robotic hand. He closed his eyes and focused, and than in a moment of agony, he pulled. As the arm fell away in a moment of pain Anakin yelled out. All the force flowed through him and there was a titanic blast. Dookos beard whistled as it narrowly missed him. Infernous wasn't so lucky.

The first wall was unable to conatain him, and neither was the second. As he crashed into the third and collapsed onconcious, he swore under his breath.

Zullen pushed the semi conscious Anakin into the Space Port he arrived in. The troopers should still be there. And the small fighter crew promised to get them out of there. The troopers just had to signal for rescue.

Anakin staggered to safety. But as Zullen limped towards the entrance a droideka unfurled from the darkness. Zullens brain barely had time to think. He jumped forward and his stomach suddenly roared in agony. He was hit. His body was numb and he could barely think straight. He tossed his saber and before the shield could activate, the light saber found its target. He staggered down the steps to the port and collapsed, rolling down the stairs, each a new personal best for agony.

The pair looked around and in a split second there hope ended. All around them troopers body lay. And as they looked around not one ship remained working. Anakin stared at the carnage and realised just how many people he had taken down with him. He suddenly felt so tired.

Droids were coming. Shots rang, whizzing by his head, his chest. Any second now waiting for the right shot to end it.

And than there was a bang. A titanic explosion as the pink whizz of a missile rushed through. Droids flew everywhere. Laser blasts followed. The scream of republic engines. The bold shape of a transport ship. It landed heavily, in a rush.

"Oh dear. Master Skywalker. As much as I do hate to fly, I feel this place hold a far greater danger." came the shrill yell of C3PO.

Anakin smiled and staggered forward. He slowly picked up the panting Zullen, walking forward, every step painful, yet so satisfying. And than he saw Padme, her brilliant face, the prize ahead.

Than Zullen said something, he pushed Anakin back, he turned away. And as Anakin turned to look at him, he saw the glowing saber protruding from his chest. Infernous had recovered and tried to kill him, and Zullen had saved him, giving his life for him.

The next moments were a blur. He fell in the ship, the sound of engines. And than they were away.

They had escaped.


	13. Chapter 13: Calm before the battle

"There have been developments since your capture." Obi-Wan explained as Anakin lay down in a medic bay.

"How long have I been gone." Anakin said, trying to count the blur of pain that had been the passing of time for so long.

"2 weeks. But since than, the rebel leader has been killed on Jast-Quin-Rifc. We believe it was Infernous." Obi-Wan answered.

"It was. I was there."

"But the point is. The people have gone mad. There are those who are mourning, those rioting against the Republic, and those rioting against the Dooko. What's worse is that they're at war with each other as well. The planets at its weakest." Obi-Wan summarised. "Dooko knows this. He's seen the window of opportunity and is taking it. The ship you were on was part of a fleet to take Jast-Quin-Rifc. We can't allow it to happen, it sources of Diridium are to great to allow to fall into the enemies hands. And further more its directly behind the production worlds of Mandelas and the front line of Peladon. If it can establish a droid presence there they'll tear into the exposed behind of those Republic areas and destroy them. This fleet could well decide the war." Obi-Wan said darkly.

"What do we have to defend are selves." Anakin asked.

"This fleet." Obi-Wan answered.

"That's it?" Anakin exclaimed.

"Unfortunately yes. The Republic are sending back up. But it wont arrive for several days. Dooko and his apprentice will be upon us in a few hours." Obi-Wan explained.

"Than we decide are course of action." Anakin said standing up, his robotic hand now replaced.

"We have this Republic cruiser and two large frigates to help. After that all we have is fighters and bombers." the Clone Commander informed them.

"How many ships does Dooko have?" Anakin asked.

"Two cruisers and 4 frigates. As well as that about twice the fighters we have." the Clone trooper continued.

"Than we play it smart. The other Cruiser, who's it controlled by." Anakin began.

"The Trade Federation." Obi-Wan said.

"Perfect! The Trade Federation are cowards. They wont risk their cruiser if they think Dookos already sending in his ship to do the grunt work. It'll guard the rear. It'll take it about 20 minutes to get from rear guard to the main battle. And are cruiser has more guns. If we can get into one on one combat with their Cruisre, we'll destroy it." Anakin brain stormed.

"Than how do we deal with their frigate defences?" the Clone Commander asked.

"We'll use are own. If we can send one on each side we can hold them off long enough. Or we can invade them!" Anakin speculated.

"It'll be difficult. But they'll come on two sides. Teams of two. The fighters can hold off the first team and I'll lead the invasion of the other." Obi-Wan said.

"What about me?" Anakin barked impatiently.

"You'll stay here." Obi-Wan said, and before Anakin could respond. "Days ago you were on the verge of death. I'm not going to keep risking you! And speaking of risk. Padme, I'll escort you to your ship for your departure."

"No!" Padme cried out.

"If we loose this battle. We'll loose you too. We're already gambling at too higher stakes. I wont risk you as well." Obi-Wan said.

Padme briefly looked to Anakin for help, but as she stared into his eyes, she knew he loved her to much to risk her.

"I'll leave you R2D2 for the fighters. C3PO, with me." Padme said.

"Of course madam." C3PO said.

o o o o o o o o o

"The battle is imminent?" the holographic Darth Sidious hissed.

"Yes my Lord. Infenous is eager for battle. We will crush the Republic and he will become all powerful."

"Excellent. Now you will depart from this ship." Sidious continued.

"But my Lord. My apprentice needs me."

"For my plan to succeed, I will require him to face this battle alone. But once the dust of the battle clears, my plans shall fall into place. And I will be the all supreme leader of the Galaxy!" Sidious ranted.


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle, Part 1

The sight of the bulky metal that advanced upon each other would set fear into the heart of any warrior. And as Infernous gazed out of the bridge to see the army advancing upon him, even with its size compared to his, it set fear into his heart.

He shook it off and walked through the rows of controls and prepared for the battle.

"What's the Trade Federations stance?" he asked a droid.

"They're staying on the rear guard role. They're about 20 minutes from us." it explained.

"Surprise, surprise. Than we battle without it. Frigates 1 and 2, take the left flank, 3 and 4, take the right flank."

o o o o o o o o o

The first pair of frigates advanced upon the left flank. They loomed down upon the cruiser and slowly it began to fall into the scope of their aims. It prepared to fire when the first frigate emerged. For a while they faced off and played a game of chicken, looming closer, the lone republic frigate getting closer and closer.

Just as they fell into point blank range the republics frigate seemed to open up, and an entire army of fighters and bombers seemed to erupt from it. Like a swarm of locus they rushed forward and descended upon the frigates. There were a series of bangs and the frigates were consumed in a series of small fiery bangs. Than just as the republic fought they had overcome the frigates the fire died down and the frigates continued their advance.

There was a flash and a streak of light. It tore into the frigate and there was a flash of flames. The frigate recovered and returned fire and slowly the battle began in a fury of fire and laser.

o o o o o o o o o

The other pair of frigates were advancing upon the next frigate on the right. Firing as they went. The blows were whizzing narrowly over the ships and as they detained each others focus through the colourful barrage of lasers, they forget about the small transporter fleet that rushing towards the enemy pair of frigates.

When the transport landed on the droid spaceport all they had time to do was look on as Obi-Wan an his small force emerged and punched a small hole in the army. The flash of light-sabers sliced through the army of droids and the screech of laser fire picked off any surviving droid that cared to stand and fight.

"Space port 1 cleared, now we head to the bridge." Obi-Wan said.

o o o o o o o o o

As both sides of the frigates battled. The two cruisers approached each other. Infernous remained open mouthed as he saw himself facing off against.

Suddenly the entire ship shook like an earthquake and a his droid crew were halved as the roof fell down upon them. Infernous struggled up. With a powerful force gesture the creaking stopped. He rushed to the controls with trouble and yelled to the rest fo the ship.

"Open fire. We are at war people." he yelled.

o o o o o o o o o o

"How are we doing?" Anakin yelled to the Commander.

"Fair." he repiled as the ship shook again and a group of Clones were tossed into the air like rag dolls.

With that reply Anakin left the room and run to the spaceport. He gestured to R2D2 and he followed. He saw the best fighter in the bay and leaped into it.

R2D2 bleeped and words came up on the screen.

"Obi-Wan ordered us to remain here." the screen said.

"I know, I've got a score to settle." Anakin explained as the ship took off.

"Infernous isn't it." the screen read.

"Yeah."

"KK" R2D2 bleeped.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Sir. Ship on the radar heading for us." the droid informed Infernous.

Infernous didn't bother to look at the radar. Because as he gazed out the window, the familiar X shape filled his vision, and at the heart of it was Anakin, sheer determination on his face, a look of passion and fury. There was a flash of lasers and the bridge shook. He heard the groan as the bridges shield deactivated. And than he for a split second he realised what Skywalker was doing, and his entire front of calm disintegrated.

"He's ramming us! Everyone, get out!" he yelled.


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle, Part 2

The fragile glass protection around them began to fall apart. The vacuum of space ripped into the bridge and the droids were rendered slaves to the forces of space and tossed out into the universe.

The fighter hissed and Anakin leaped free of the ship, R2D2 fell free and before the gravity could take its hold over them they rushed forward, through the closing doors, and to salvation.

Infernous was there too. He was panting, scared, his pale skin almost see through from the whiteness. He stood up slowly, his body regaining its power, its authority, its strength.

For a few seconds the light-sabers glowed. The shimmer of blue and the brightness of the red. They encircled each other, animal instincts taking over. Their Jedism meant nothing, their strength meant nothing, this was two beats about to tear the other to shreds, or die trying.

Than the world around them was blurred, disorientated and shrouded by the speeding strikes of light-sabers. Anakin rushed forward, he struck out and Infernous defended, the blades inches from his face. He whirled around and his blade tossed aside Anakins, as Infernous completed his rotation the blade slashed at the point Anakins chest had been moments before.

But he hadn't moved fast enough he staggered back and gazed at the glowing ember that scarred his chest. The pain was intence, but than the adrenalin kicked in. He rushed forward and the world was once again a blur.

Than all the memories rushed back. The riots on Jast-Quis-Rifc. The battles with the rebels. The torture at the hands of those evil beings. The image of Padme. All that hatred, all that fury, all of it their, and available to crush Infernous. But he couldn't, his Jedi abilities. He had to hold them in.

He writhed in pain again, a slash grazing the side of his neck, and than as he regained himself his arm was shot with pain as Infernous slashed out again.

And as he gazed into Infernous' eyes, his heart was so full of hatred, he couldn't hold it back, he had to win, to crush Infernous, he had to win.

And than all that hatred was unleashed. Infernous never had the time to prepare. As his saber crashed into Anakins he flew back. He could stop backing away, he tried to hold his feet to the ground. But he couldn't. He was staggering back, his feet floating, leaving the ground, until he was at the mercy of the warrior before him.

And as he slammed against the wall, for a brief second he looked into the eyes of Anakin, and he saw hatred, pure untempered hatred, and he saw the Sith in him. All unleashed upon him, the first victim of a brand new warrior. As the wall thudded against him there was no where to run. He brought all his strength to bare against Anakin, but it wasn't enough.

And slowly their interlocked blades edged forward, painfully slowly, until he felt the burning of flesh, and than with his last breath Infernous begged for mercy, too late as the light-sabers cut into his neck, and took the last breath from him.

For a second Anakin stood their, and than he realised what had just happened. He had won.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue?

In the end, what could have been a pivotal loss for the Republic, became a humiliating defeat for the Seperatist forces.

With Infernous' Cruiser entering one on one combat with the Republics, the slightly larger Republic Cruiser gained the edge. And just when the battle was at its peak, and losses were high, Infernous was killed, but you already know about that. This loss of morale caused a mass panic on the ship, and rather than die taking vengeance, the Cruiser was abandoned. In the confusion, Anakin and R2 made their escape.

On the frigate front, the frigate relying on the main supply of fighters would have initial success, managing to disable one of the frigates, only for it to be brought on the verge of defeat by the second, loosing 80 of its crew. However Obi-Wan successful invasion of the frigates on the other flank would triple his gun power, and turn the guns of the separatists on the the remaining frigate.

With all the Separatists dying, the Trade Federation Cruiser, in a moment of rare bravery, would with patriotism charge into battle, but by the time they had arrived would find themselves fighting a loosing battle. After 5 minutes of contact, the ship would retreat, but not before Skywalker would lead a bold fighter strike, destroying their navigation systems, leading them to wander across the empty voids of space, until they were captured weeks later.

But through the madness of the Seperatists defeat, there is still one tale to tell, about how this bloody little battle, had been a game.

o o o o o o o o o o

Anakin stared out into space, the wide voids of the empty cosmos. And he looked at himself, there in the windows reflection, his image echoing back at him.

But it wasn't him, because as he looked at himself, he saw all these feelings now, all the hatred, all the anger, all the passion. And it was unleashed, and it was in him. But something else was there, something, primal, something powerful, something dark. Something Sith.

He closed his eyes and shook it from his mind. And walked away.

o o o o o o o o o o

"My Lord. Infernous is dead. You promised me that from the chaos..." Count Dooko exclaimed to the holographic Darth Sidious.

"I said that Infernous had a part to play in my plan. And he has. His part was to die."

"But My Lord. I don't understand."

"Of course not. I felt it best not to let you know of your apprentices fate. You have put much work into him, and even with his greater destiny, I thought you might seek alternate options."

"But how? Skywalker defeated him."

"He defeated him using the dark side. I sensed the battle, I saw the hatred inside of him escape and crush Infernous. And now that the dark side has escaped into him, there will be no turning back. Very soon, young Skywalker will join us. And the Universe will fall to us."

"And we will rule it tpgether Master."

"But of course."


End file.
